


Mr. Stain's Wedding

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Original Work, ガラクタ通りのステイン | Ga-Ra-Ku-Ta: Mr. Stain on Junk Alley (Anime)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Humor, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Mr. Stain is having a wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Stain was humming a tune as he was drawing.

But he hears a voice

"Buena Nina"

It was a woman around his age with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a sun hat, a light pink dress and black flat shoes.

Hearts appears in Mr. Stain's eyes.

Mr. Stain walked to her

"Hi I'm Mr. Stain what's yours"

"Graciela"

Classical music played as Mr. Stain and Graciela began to dance.

"Graciela I got something for you"

Mr. Stain pulled out a wedding ring.

"Will you marry me"

Graciela squealed and hugged Mr. Stain.

Mr. Stain blushed


	2. Chapter 2

Today is finally Mr. Stain's wedding.

Graciela was wearing a white wedding dress. Her hair was now a bun.

Mr. Stain walked to her.

Graciela said "It was magical"

Mr. Stain and Graciela put on each other's rings.

The crowd cheers as Mr. Stain and Graciela kissed.

Graciela tosses a bouquet

The women were fighting until a little girl catches it.

Mr. Stain and Graciela began to dance.

The crowd cheers

Graciela cuts a cake but Mr. Stain throws a cake at her.

Mr. Stain and Graciela laughed

The End


End file.
